Jane Hoop Elementary: Turbo of Catland (film)
Jane Hoop Elementary: Turbo of Catland is a 2009 superhero adventure film, released on the novel by Rita Christensen. It is the fifth film in the popular ''Jane Hoop Elementary'' series. From ''Jane Hoop Elementary: Morphin the Power'', it was directed by returning James Calvin. Brian Clark is a writer and Derek Todd and Drake Jones are producers, and the final film for Ted Wilson only for the franchise before leaving to do something else for the film's soundtrack. Dan Wilson, who started Jane Hoop Elementary: The Magic Ball for it's soundtrack, has return to compose the film's soundtrack. With filming beginning on January 2008 and ending on August 2008, it was released on July 8, 2009, 2 weeks after an sixth anniversary of the novel's release, and including dates sets a week and months internationally.1 Like the preceding films, it was released in regular cinemas and IMAX 3D on that same date over Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen's schedule, just for couple of weeks.1 The film made a critics popularity and a commercial success, bringing it's second biggest midnight opening gross of all-time, success worldwide nearly $390 million during in five days, for the second biggest five-day worldwide opening of all-time behind Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, the third biggest Wednesday opening in history behind Harry otter and the Half-Blood Prince and Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen, and also broguht one of the third biggest five-day gross of all-time behind http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Dark_Knight_(film) The Dark Knight] and Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen. It became the highest-grossing film of the year, grossing $984 million, and is the sixth highest-grossing films worldwide of all-time.1 Plot :See also: Jane Hoop Elementary: Turbo of Catland Having another chance to defeat Jane Hoop Elementary, Blaze is attack by the army of Belle Lamar's robots, therefore his family Martha and their child. Meanwhile, Danny and Rebecca were dating and Naudia Gorden returned to with Forever Ring, after 2 years of her retirement, with Alec and her relationship renewed. Blaze crashes to earth after more trouble of the robots from Belle, where The Jane Hoop Elementary gang find him, takes him inside for shelter. Meanwhile, while Catwoman's husband Catman and soil brat daughter Catgirl visiting with her for protection, Shego Dalma and Shadow the Monkeyman, were hiding a secret that they are in love with each other. Meanwhile, the gang, Alice and friends are invited to the hip-hop dance party, which Alec willing to rap with Kyle Handerson, a famous hip-hop dancer/rapper. After the party, Catwoman's spoil brat daughter, Catgirl find Danny, asking that she want a boyfriend. Meanwhile, put Danny under a spell, while they start a kiss, with Cory and Jaquille spotting them and heard Shego and Monkeyman and saw them dating. Meanwhile, Alec, Rebecca, Cory and Jaquille were met to start searching for Danny, around the city of Cincinnati. Later, they find him in a hoodie, and attacking them and Goldenman. Meanwhile, their relationship begin to split up. Meanwhile, Danny and Catgirl shares their kiss in front of the heroes, leaving Rebecca heartbroken. By the day, Catwoman and team burns and destroyed the Jane Hoop Elementary Base. Danny later turned back to normal and going to head back to them, Catgirl let put him on another spell as he don't remember the superheroes, but evil. Meanwhile, Blaze is gone where Alec and Rebecca search in Morphin the Power, but he is now kidnapped. Meanwhile, Catgirl is planning to start having a wedding for Danny at Catwoman's homeplanet Catland. Meanwhile, Rebecca and Alec them along with Alice, Jack and McKenzie, saving them. Later, the five team got in trouble after Shego shrunked them. While Naudia, Cory, Jaquille, Stephanie and Hunter start to rescue them with the Jane Hoop Elementary Ship to follow them to the island. The five from the escape toward to Catland. Meanwhile, the members of Jane Hoop as arrived start to stop the wedding and also Jane Hoop Elementary heroes and new members arrived. After their rescue, Rebecca follows Catgirl and Danny to the cave. Danny later made a feeling to begin a relationship as he has goes on with Rebecca, for the thing he has now remember, Catgirl became upset, and Danny has broke the spell and turn back to normal. Later, the trobule for Catgirl causes them and her friends and family on the island have teleported back to Cincinnati, as the city goes on a attack by robots of Catwoman. Meanwhile, Catwoman unleashed her powerful monster "MegaCat". The Jane Hoop Elementary Gang than unleasehd their ultimate power of their ninja powers, the five memberas battles against the monster in space. Meanwhile, the gang can't defeat it, as Danny find a way, he'll let him get him into the sun as he is now destroyed, because he's afraid of light, only he can live in darkness. After the battle, the gang used their powers to rebuild their Base, and Stephanie and Hunter joins the team. Meanwhile, Goldenman explains to Danny, and tells him the truth of him and Evan, which he's strong to fight him off, since he made with Catwoman, and since start a fight with Danny when joining onto Catwoman, when taking him back time 1600 years. He explains that he and Evan made a battle for life and death. Later, the gang ended up at the hip-hop dance party. In Jail, Shego and Monkeyman got themselves married, and Catwoman has a time to give up, but start manage to make up for an final escape to attack. Cast :See also: List of Jane Hoop Elementary cast members *Blake Brown as Danny Gorden, has his relationship against Rebecca gives her the gift "forever ring" Later, He begins his relation for mistaking of his relationship between Alec and Rebecca. Mistaking with a wrong girlfriend. *Amy Tammie as Rebecca Henry, One of Danny's friend who has a strong feeling with Danny. 1 *Ben Linkin as Alec Gutzwiller, One of Danny's friends, which he is currently dating Naudia once again, and was curious with Rebecca and support her to save Danny.1 *Bart Simpson as Cory Berning, One of Danny's friend helps by saving the world and some kidnapped friends. *Bloom Dee as Jaquille Short, One of Danny's friend helps by saving the world and some kidnapped friends. *Barbara Blue as Naudia Gorden, Danny's young cousin and Alec's crush. *Jason Foster as Robert Foster, Danny's older brother. 1 *Barbara Timer as Salma Green "Dr. Catwoman the Cat, a villain who is trying her best to kill Jane Hoop Elementary.1 *Keira Knightley as Belle Lamar, Villain of Catwoman. *Barbara Dee as Shego Dalma, Villain of Catwoman, who starts dating with Monkeyman. *Stephen Johnson as Shadow the Monkeyman: Villain of Catwoman, who starts dating with Shego. *Miranda Richardson as Miss. Bella Watson, Mayor's wife. *George Jones as Mayor, Cincinnati's mayor. *Arthur Walters as Goldenman, Danny's only godfather. *Jami Gertz as Dacia, A Master warrior of the forest island, Morphin the Power. *Lisa Dee as Alice Kingston, A fan of Jane Hoop Elementary. She starts agreeing to join with Rebecca and Alec by rescuing Danny. *Flex Alexander as David Kingston, Alice's father, becoming a team of the SWAT basically for Jane Hoop Elementary. *Dakota Fanning as Catgirl the Cat, Catwoman's daughter, and Danny's ex-girlfriend. She is his enemy to marry him, letting his friends not to marry her. *Joe Marshall as Catman the Cat, Catwoman's husband. *Lewis Alder as the voice of Blaze, lives over Space in Mars, where he is attacked by Belle and was kidnapped by Catwoman. *Rachel Marie Carter as the voice of Martha: Blaze's wife, who is kidnapped by Belle Lamar. Keira Knightley returned in to the sequel after filming in The Magic Ball after filming for Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End and Atonement.1 She was playing as Belle Lamar in the first two films. Alexander reprises to return as David Kingston, Alice's father. Lewis Alder, will be as the voice of Blaze,1 which made in scratch.1 Rachel Marie Carter portrayed as the voice of Martha, Blaze's wife. And Joe Marshall was portrayed on Catman,1 wears on a suit.1 New children, Anna Johnson and Andy Watson casts as new characters: Stephanie Slaven and Hunter Suggs, Stephanie will be Cory's love interest and Hunter as Alice's interest also. They were casted on January 2008.1 Tim Allen stated not returning for the fifth film as Evan.1 Dakota Fanning was casts as Catgirl including leaving better for Abigail Breslin1 or AnnaSophia Robb1 after Fanning expiring of Rebecca Henry withdraws,1 Catwoman's daughter,1 One by one, Fanning beats over 7,000 girls which includes also Miranda Cosgrove,1 Alyson Stoner1 and Miley Cyrus,11 whom she only casting Jane Woods for the final film.1 Fanning has been casted as Catgirl on November 20071 which she begins by February 2008,1 which Fanning has also start working on other films; Winged Creatures, The Secret Life of Bees, Coraline and Push.1 Jami Gertz stated she returns as Dacia. Richards, Alder and Martinson returns as SWAT Teammates: David Johnson, Maria Dawns and Michael Walker.1 Barbara Blue, who does not appears in Morphin the Power, asking, that she returns as Naudia Gorden as a main character, at this time. Cyrus was chosen to be appearing to the final film as Jane Woods already.1 Bella Thorne and Alana Etheridge were cast as two young girls students Tiffany Blake and Samantha Johnson as Alice's two best friends.1 Taylor Lautner, who casts as one of a Joe Handerson and Andrew and Steven Cavarno casts as the his twin best friends.1 These things will be also for America in South and North America of the United States. Paramount, as of December 14, 2007, casting was completed, with the break of a production begins on December 20071 due to a winter vacation.1 Production Development After finishing Morphin the Power (2007), and before that Amy Vanish, chose to start editing the film, many of different two times back-to-back years reducing different editors,1 Dan Kroger, had chosen to edited of the preceding of the ''The First'' and ''Goldenman's Revenge''. And, Vanish: comparing of the The Magic Ball and Morphin the Power.1 Rachel Willow and Prince Watson, staff asking, approaches reporting, also developed, for the film coming back-to-back sequel.1 At the premiere for Morphin the Power, director, James Calvin, talking about the fifth film, coming by back, expecting for two more years for the final film, going too exciting for waiting for two more years.1 The fifth film, preceding as wanting a different director like, Andrew Adamson who provided The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe, Shrek the Third and The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian.1 The film writes by scripts of the film by Willow and Watson while after creating from Morphin the Power scripts, while Tim Allen reads his script that he has portrays Evan, which first appears in the second book and again in fourth book, and only appears in the fourth film.1 Brian Clark reprises a screenplay of the film, Derek Todd reprises to producer of the film and starts written for Christensen.1 Within, same director, Calvin. Christensen, announces it an exciting adventure for voters after written her book in 2003.1 It will be the second of the "Children's adventure", "Children's Mystery" and "Frighten images" but not for or adult "Adventure", "Mystery" and "Violence" only a film was only for teenagers and adults.1 The production budget for the movie is $280 million as of April 2009, higher than the previous film with $180 million, making it the highest production budget into the film series, and the third most expensive film ever. Sets The film was set in 2009,1 which was matches similar copyright from the book.1 The clothing of "red", "pink", "white", "black" and "yellow" t-shirts were designs of the heroes clothing.1 The Catsuits, was designs for Timer, Marshall and Fanning, SWAT uniforms were designs for Alder, Martinson and Davidson includes Alexander and Foster.1 Newer, are popularity clothes dress on "hip-hop dance party".1 Hart designs of the members of Jane Hoop Elementary, Brown wears his red wave cap, red t-shirt, blue jeans, Linkin, wears his same thing but in blue t-shirt, also Simpson in yellow and Dee in black.1 Includes for the girls, Tammie and Dee, wears in blue jean skirts.1 Tammie wears pink t-shirt and Dee wears purple.1 A New Vehicle of Catwoman was a "Catsub", which Submarine, which form designs creating a scratch of Cat ears, and cat eyes.1 Filming Principal Photography filming of Turbo of Catland, has begin on January 11, 2008 and finished filming on August 2, 2008.11 It was filmed once again, in Cincinnati, Ohio of United States,1 as did filming in preceding sequels, which starts until January,1 location of The Gang's Jane Hoop Elementary Base living in Mayor's giant office building near to, media may be take place on other side of Cincinnati, Ohio across the Cincinnati's Bridge near the City, where take place for a hip-hop dance party.1 Which incase, Heroes casting: Brown starts until January,1 while Linkin starts also in January1 while Tammie1 did not start until, January1 with Brown1, also with Simpson and Dee, Blue, Richardson, Dee, Jones and Walters start as the begin filming in January.1 Allies: Dee, Alexander, Etheridge and Thorne did not start until March.1 Villains casting: Timer, Dee and Foster early starts until February.1 New characters, Fanning, also start until October with Tammie, shooting. Knightley also did not starts until March1 with Timer, Dee and Foster before three starting in January.1 SWAT casting: Richards, Alder and Martinson did not start until March,1 as the SWAT Teammates, near to location of other side of the Cincinnati bridge in the city, where hip-hop dance party location, by far in the yard sale camp. And Gertz has not start until April.1 Brown and Tammie locates dating in Kings Island,1 which appears in the preceding film, Brown, Linkin, Simpson, Dee and Lisa's location first of Alice's birthday. It is also Brown's second location filming at the Festival Carnival.1 There were multiple shootings of the film. For American location of Catwoman's Base, it has been staying near at the Ohio River,1 where filming for Timer, Dee, Foster, Knightley and Fanning were shot.1 Mostly a far location of Catland location on an island in Hinchinbrook Island in Australia,1 within far from Cincinnati, Ohio which shooting takes on June1 to July,1 where Alec, Rebecca and Alice were kidnapped as a river was shot in Hinchinbrook,1 but may be shooting on a Blue Screen. A school of Alice Kingston's, was shoot in Cincinnati, Ohio where location of the Jane Hoop Elementary Base Mayor's office. Filming location for Morphin the Power, has stays location near Oakwood, Missouri once again,1 as did for the preceding of Morphin the Power in 2006 ...2007 where Gertz ended up casting Dacia, as she first appears in Morphin the Power living at her home at the dangerous Cincinnati's Ohio River stranded to Catwoman's Base underground lair.1 Crews have finished filming a scene at Cincinnati Center in Ohio, and more on-location shoots are planned. The new shooting has starts to place in Las Vegas, Nevada of Catwoman, Shego, Monkeyman, Belle, Catgirl, Catman and Danny were at.1 Visual effects Within charges, Calvin was chosen to return as the director, as he did for the preceding sequels.1 Jerry Peterson returns as he was the visual effects supervisor as he did for the preceding sequels also, Josh Bloom for creatures, 1,300 efforts shooting.1 Jimmy Hart, asks Paramount Pictures, to return as designer, and he was hired.1 Vanish, was removed, replacing to chance to Tara Jones as editor of the film.1 All of them were chosen on August 2007,1 which prepare for filming and Brenda Jones as cinematography for the setting form as she did for the preceding films and Derek Todd, returns as producer of the film as he did for the fair preceding sequels.1 Different from the book With the book being the third longest into the series, which it has 25 chapters and 502 pages long. The scenes of hip-hop will be shown Alec rapping into the film, but into the book, it reads that Alec is dancing with dancer into the book. Scenes for field trip scenes will be removed from the film, as it has read from the book, that scenes of the field trip was written onto it, it can start shown romance scenes between Hunter and Alice, but was to be seen sometimes into half-way toward the end at the beginning of the movie; where take romance for them at the Jane Hoop Elementary. The scenes want to be remove because the rumors were saying that they were only want to start making stories about JH, but will make story about them also and some things they were doing for their own. Marketing :See also: Jane Hoop Elementary: Turbo of Catland (video game) On April 11, 2008, a sneak peek was first released on online and markets when from E!.1 A sneak peek of the film which first takes with this during three-days with the first to third film on November 28-30, 2008 on ABC.A official trailer was released on February 1, 2009. The second trailer has been released on May 8, 2009 from Star Trek. The film clip, for Rebecca ending a relationship with Danny was seen at the 2009 MTV Movie Awards on May 31. The rest of the film clips including 5 were released on June 15, 2009. A video game is based onto film was released on June 24 by the EA. Release The film was released in Australia, France, Italy, Brazil and India on July 7, 2009, United States, Italy, Sweden, Canada, Taiwan, Iceland, Japan, New Zealand and Spain on July 8, 2009, and United Kingdom, United Arab Emirates, Belgium, Germany, Ireland on July 9, 2009 and Greece on July 10, 2009.1 And some of the other countries were released on July 14, July 15, July 16 and July 17. In Mexico, the film was July 29, 2009, after delayed from a July 8 release, due to Swine Flu. Like from the preceding films, it is scheduled to be released in regular theaters including IMAX 3D similar release keeps on going by the Harry Potter films, similar became "famous than them".1 This film was more as a successful film. Like the next film, it was also released in regular theaters and IMAX 3D like this fifth film also less successful film in the series.1 The film takes a interview inside this film with the cast about the movie, action and characters.1 Like the preceding films, it is the fourth film in the series to IMAX 3D.1 With Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen having 4 weeks of IMAX, the film sticks with the movie, and going to break the rules from that movie, but releasing the film in IMAX 3D on July 8, with for Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince not releasing in IMAX till July 29, Turbo of Catland is making a fight over Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen, but with Paramount Pictures has asked for that film to stay in four weeks, Paramount Pictures is making it's first week for Turbo of Catland to premiere in IMAX, while Half-Blood Prince is not. Therefore, the film did not release in IMAX in Mexico, due to Swine Flu and had to close a IMAX theaters, but were okay for regular thaeters release. However, it was release a week later in regular and IMAX theaters on July 29, 2009, three weeks after it's original release of July 8. A UK premiere begins July 2, 2009. And AUS's premiere starts on July 6. The Mexico premiere for Turbo of Catland held on July 15 at 4:00 p.m., two weeks before it's release in Mexico. Turbo of Catland is providing announced it may have the biggest 5-day opening, as soon as the film was released, for the second time after the fourth.1 Like the preceding films, it is the fourth Hoop film in the series to released in regular cinemas1 and including IMAX 3D worldwide.1 Turbo of Catland will also be the second Hoop film to have a 5-day opening Wednesday for the film will be able to have the biggest box office yet against other successful films. An US evening premiere for the movie held on June 25, 2009 early at 5:00 p.m. On April 14, 2009, A Computer Hacker Brandon Kelser starts logging on onto the internet and starts editing to provide to starts delaying the film's release date from July 8, 2009 to Fall 2010, which is past 17 months after it's original, where made it as a vandalism. Staff says "no", the statement will not be true, they don't want to upset fans. Police caught him in his home with their camera and looking to it. They starts arresting him for hacking the movie's release date. First, he ended up in court, which starts talking to judge that he hates "Jane Hoop Elementary" too much because of the movie stinks, fans were real angry at him. The judge has arrested him and starts to send him behind bars for 5 years, where he will be on punishment. Turbo of Catland has confirmed a running time of 138 minutes long (2 hours and 18 minutes long) as of June 2009, which made it the longest Hoop film into the series, since Goldenman's Revenge with 136 minutes (2 hours and 16 minutes long), 2 minutes shorter than Turbo of Catland with it's longest. DVD The film will be avaliable on a 1 Disk and 2 Disk DVD set, as well with a Fullscreen and Widescreen, and avaliable for HD DVD, Blue-ray Disk and a Digital Copy. It will included with special features for Behind the Scenes and including 8 minutes of the film's deleted scenes alltogether total the film's runtime over 146 minutes (2 hours and 26 minutes). It will be released in Australia on December 16, 2009 in Australia, December 14, 2009 in United Kingdom and December 15, 2009 in United States. The release of the first four films will also be released on these same dates. Reaction Criticial reception As of July 2009, Turbo of Catland hold reviewers of when holding over 94% out of 100% of them when early rated Rotten Tomatoes making it a very positive reviews, based on 268 reviews. It went 73% of a Top Critic and Materic of 64 reviews. However, the Yahoo! Movie give the movie an graded A basic on 12 reviewers. The movie critics calls is "famous" and "the most amazing movie into the series", and calls it as "The Best Movie of 2009". A personal reviews starts for making by famous women of the world, Jessica Alba or Keira Knightley who would been casting for Belle Lamar, but casts by Knightley, not to Alba, and Dakota Fanning starts casting as Catgirl but "She was Awesome!" when playing her first time at Warner Brothers. The New York Times, when Knightley "casting Lamar is much difficult, but I defiantly enjoy it!". And female fans warming around on Alec Gutzwiller, that "he's looking sexier into this movie", one of them praised on Linkin's character "Have You Been Working Out?". The Daily News (New York) calls Turbo of Catland, not only the "Best Hoop Film Yet", and The Daily News (New York) calls Turbo of Catland, not only the "Best Hoop Film Yet", but also the "Best Movie of the Summer" and the "Best Movie of the Year", so far. It is well challenging to have other summer movies like X-Men Origins: Wolverine, Star Trek, Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen, Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs and Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince. But in the UK Daily News, calls the movie Amazing for Teen action and also one can be one of the Best Paramount Picture movie Yet., but also the "Best Movie of the Summer" new record, well challenging to have other summer movies like X-Men Origins: Wolverine , Star Trek, Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen, Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs and Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince. But in the UK Daily News, calls the movie Amazing for Teen action and also one can be one of the "Best Paramount Picture movie Yet". Birthday reporting of April 12, 2008, Tammie celebrates of her 15th birthday, when everyone excitedly, "Look at her, she's growing up" when as the same age of her friends and Miley Cyrus. Blake Brown's new appearance that he had been growing Mustache hair and not much hairy legs and some of his underarm growth within that he is growing up becoming as a adult which "he is still as a kid for his hairy-self, but we would able to save his mustache off". The same when happens Ben Linkin has his same appears as Brown's. Tammie, within, growing breast which people "she could be one of us, girls" when doesn't think that she was only a young woman, and very first purse and cell phone which saying on Magazine, San Francisco Chronicle. Within the gang, also "WE CAN'T BELIEVE THAT THEY WERE GROWING UP, CHANGING THEIR LOOKS ALOT!". Desires of the scenes of the film, that it they may returned to the forest, Morphin the Power, soon for the film, attacks going on. Everyone of thought that the film only coming until one year, this year, the film is coming this year, till Tammie turns 16 on 12 April 2009, at the carnival and may screen her upcoming movie there thinking "so very amazed ...outrangous. Brown and Linkin is much as the same characters within people as Leader and Sidekicks by Daniel Radcliffe, Rupert Grint, Johnny Depp, Orlando Bloom, Ioan Gruffudd, Chris Evans, Michael Chiklis, Mike Myers, Eddie Murphy, Antonio Banderas, Tobey Maguire, Brad Pitt, Huge Jackman, James Franco. Tammie, people to be as a film's girl same to Emma Watson, Kirsten Dunst, Jennifer Aniston, Angelia Jolie, Cameron Diaz, Jessica Alba and Keira Knightley so far. They start announcing it on YouTube. On June 28, 2009, Alan Walker has praised for the movie's best performance of Blake Brown as Danny Gorden, Arthur Walters as Goldenman, Barbara Timer as Dr. Catwoman and Dakota Fanning as Catgirl. He send the response that "Jane Hoop Elementary: Turbo of Catland" is crazier, deliciously excited and the most outrangous movie action of drama or romance of the summer, comparing the movie is mixed to be more excited than Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, and the movie is going to get an best performance of the year for "smashing box-office records", Walker thinks "it will be going to get this very huge box office hits like the preceded movies!". Nancy Peach has positive the review of the movie, and gave the movie 4 out of 5 stars. Box office The film opened in 3,000 midnight screens and IMAX at 12:01, grossing $20.0 million, the biggest opening for a movie at an opening midnight of all-time beating a previous record of The Dark Knight. For previous film ''Jane Hoop Elementary: Morphin the Power'', it made it's release in 2,000 midnight screens and IMAX at 12:01, but grossing lower to $11.0 million, but made the same Wednesday slot as well. The film brought $57.4 million on an opening day in North America from 4,330 theaters, the second biggest Wednesday opening of all-time behind Transformers: Revenge of the Falen. It is also the fifth highest single-day of all-time and the highest opening day gross into the Jane Hoop Elementary franchise. The film made a international opening for $58.0 million totaling to $115.5 million worldwide, the biggest single day worldwide of all-time for Wednesday. It reached $197.5 million in only 5 days over the weekend, the biggest five-day opening of all-time, and over $384.5 million worldwide, breaking it's biggest opening worldwide in the series, and the biggest worldwide opening of all-time. In the UK, the film reaches £17.6 million on an opening weekend. As of October 20, 2009, the film is the second-highest grossing film domestically into the franchise with $309.2 million, and the fourth film into the series to reach more than $300 million with the three previous films also made over $300 million. With the international gross is $674.0 million, made a total of $983.2 million worldwide, making it the highest-grossing film of 2009, and the sixth of all-time so far. Awards & nominations On August 10, 2009, Jane Hoop Elementary: Turbo of Catland is nominated to appear at the 2009 Teen Choice Awards on Fox. Blake Brown, Amy Tammie, Ben Linkin, Barbara Blue and Dakota Fanning has been nominated. It has been caught to be voting of several of caterogies. On October 17, 2009, Jane Hoop Elementary: Turbo of Catland was nominated to head at the 2009 Scream Awards. Blake Brown, Amy Tammie, Ben Linkin, Barbara Blue and Barbara Timer were shown there. Notes: Co-star Ben Linkin is also nominated for Choice Movie: Actor. Co-star Barbara Blue is also nominated for Choice: Actress. And Ben Linkin and Barbara Blue were also nominated. References #^ a b "Official Release Dates". Retrieved on 25 November 2007. #^ AUS's premiere will start early. Retrieved on 16 April 2009. #^ Jane Hoop Elementary: Turbo of Catland (2009) - The Numbers. Retrieved on 16 June 2009. #^ Critics Call Best Movie of the Year!. Retrieved on 16 June 2009. #^ a b c d Paramount Pictures (2007-03-23). "Daniel Radcliffe, Rupert Grint and Emma Watson to Reprise Roles in the Final Two Installments of Warner Bros. Pictures' Harry Potter Film Franchise". Press release. Retrieved on 2007-03-23. #^ a b c d e f g h i j k l m n o p q r s t Paramount Pictures (2007-11-16). "Casting Is Complete on "Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince"". Press release. Retrieved on 2007-11-16. #^ a b "Dan Radcliffe, Michael Gambon Film Scenes in Lacock Tonight for Half-Blood Prince", 2007-10-25. Retrieved on 2007-11-10. #^ Helen Husbands. "Harry Potter film on location in Surbiton", This is Local London, 2007-11-16. Retrieved on 2007-10-19. #^ "Film is Just Wizard for Gloucester Pupils", The Citizen, 2008-01-27. Retrieved on 2008-01-27. #^ "Location Filming for "Half-Blood Prince" at Millennium Bridge in London", The Leaky Cauldron, 2008-03-09. Retrieved on 2008-03-09. #^ ""Half-Blood Prince" Filming Updates with Emma Watson, Alan Rickman News", The Leaky Cauldron, 2007-11-28. Retrieved on 2008-01-27. #^ "Interviews: Depp, Burton, Carter and Rickman Slash Through Sweeney Todd!", 2007-11-26. Retrieved on 2008-01-27. #^ "Dan wants new Potter film to be best yet", Metro, 2007-09-10. Retrieved on 2007-10-20. #^ a b "EXCLUSIVE: Lavender cast in Potter", Newsround, 2007-11-13. Retrieved on 2007-11-13. #^ "Hermione Gets Cold Feet", IGN, 2006-09-26. Retrieved on 2007-10-20. #^ Listfield, Emily (2007-07-08). We're all so grown up!. Parade. Retrieved on 2007-08-03. #^ Daniel Kilkelly. "Dumbledore actor "camps it up" on set", Digital Spy, 2007-11-03. Retrieved on 2007-11-03. #^ Tim Masters. "Potter stars react to gay twist", BBC News, 2007-11-12. Retrieved on 2007-11-12. #^ Garth Franklin. "Broadbent on "Potter" & "Indy 4"", Dark Horizons, 2007-09-17. Retrieved on 2007-09-17. #^ Adler, Shawn. "Radcliffe Joins The ‘Slug Club,’ Talks Hogwarts’ Potion Master", MTV, 2007-09-12. Retrieved on 2007-09-14. #^ "EXCLUSIVE: Narcissa cast in Potter 6", Newsround, 2007-11-09. Retrieved on 2007-11-09. #^ a b "Naomi goes potty", The Courier-Mail, 2007-07-24. Retrieved on 2007-07-24. #^ a b Adler, Shawn. "‘Harry Potter’ Casting Rumors Untrue, Say Actors’ Reps", MTV, 2007-07-25. Retrieved on 2007-07-25. #^ Morris, Clint. "Spall talks his Harry Potter future", MovieHole, 2008-01-18. #^ a b (2007). Half-Blood Prince sneak peek DVD. Warner Bros.. #^ "Voldemort's nephew cast in Potter", BBC, 2007-11-16. Retrieved on 2007-11-21. #^ "Harry Potter Auditions", Capital Radio, 2007-06-21. Retrieved on 2007-06-22. #^ "Interview with Christian Coulson about "COS and HBP"", Newsround, 2006-02-23. Retrieved on 2007-06-04. #^ a b Vineyard, Jennifer. "'Harry Potter'Casting Call Could Help Ron Weasley Find Perfect Shade Of Lavender", MTV, 2007-06-25. Retrieved on 2007-06-26. #^ a b "Rumor Alert: Possible Casting for Young Voldemort in "Half-Blood Prince"", The Leaky Cauldron, 2007-09-10. Retrieved on 2007-09-11. #^ Mzimba, Lizo. "Lizo catches up with Potter stars", CBBC, 2007-11-12. Retrieved on 2007-07-12. #^ "Potter hopefuls lose out on role", BBC News, 2007-11-14. Retrieved on 2007-11-14. #^ "7,000 show up for Lavender Brown auditions", Veritaserum, 2007-07-01. Retrieved on 2007-08-06. #^ a b c "More Potter film casting revealed", Newsround, 2007-12-19. Retrieved on 2007-12-19. #^ Vineyard, Jennifer. "Daniel Radcliffe Tells 'Harry Potter' Fans To Get Ready To Laugh: 'Half-Blood' Could Be 'Funniest' Film", MTV, 2007-12-11. Retrieved on 2007-12-13. #^ "Exclusive 'Half-Blood Prince' movie tidbit", HPANA, 2007-07-09. Retrieved on 2007-07-10. #^ Oulsnam, Alex. "Potter film role for Ashley", Kentish Express, 2007-11-22, p. 22. #^ "Young Performers", Jackie Palmer Agency. Retrieved on 2007-12-07. #^ A&J Management. A&J Management. Retrieved on 2008-02-01. #^ "Fenrir Greyback, Amycus Carrow Cast for "Half-Blood Prince"", The Leaky Cauldron, 2008-02-17. Retrieved on 2008-02-18. #^ "Two More Characters Cast for "Half-Blood Prince"", The Leaky Cauldron, 2008-04-04. Retrieved on 2008-04-04. #^ "NR chats to GOF's Patil twins", BBC Newsround, 2005-11-17. Retrieved on 2007-06-04. #^ "NR chats to GOF's Clemence Poesy", Newsround, 2005-11-17. Retrieved on 2007-06-04. #^ "New Chris Rankin interview", MuggleNet, 2007-05-08. Retrieved on 2007-06-04. #^ "Clemence Poesy not been contacted for HBP", Veritaserum, 2007-10-14. Retrieved on 2007-10-14. #^ "Harry Potter star in NZ", Sunrise, 2007-10-19. Retrieved on 2007-10-19. #^ (2006-09-29). "Margolyes Furious at Harry Potter Axe". Press release. Retrieved on 2007-07-17. #^ O'Sullivan, Michael. "Underneath It All, He's Still Bill Nighy", The Washington Post, 2007-05-25. Retrieved on 2007-06-04. #^ a b Oat, Zach (August 2007). "Up Close: Harry Potter". Wizard (190): 84. #^ Kimberley Dadds. "Lourdes approached for 'Potter' role", Digital Spy, 2001-11-21. Retrieved on 2007-11-22. #^ "Icelandic actor auditions for Harry Potter", Iceland Review, 2007-04-17. Retrieved on 2007-04-18. #^ "Rumour: Naomi Watts in 'Half-Blood Prince' movie", Harry Potter Fan Zone, 2007-04-26. Retrieved on 2007-06-22. #^ Paramount Pictures. "The rebellion begins on 12th November 2007!", Noble PR. Retrieved on 2007-09-22. #^ "New "Half-Blood Prince" Footage on OotP DVD", Leaky Cauldron, 2007-12-11. Retrieved on 2007-12-16. #^ "Film role prize for Potter fans", BBC News, 2007-11-23. Retrieved on 2007-11-23. #^ a b ""Half-Blood Prince" Filming News: Threat of Strike to Affect Harry Potter Six?", The Leaky Cauldron, 2007-09-19. Retrieved on 2007-09-19. #^ "Harry Potter 6 Confirmed for IMAX", ComingSoon.Net, 2008-03-15. Retrieved on 2008-03-15. #^ "Description & first official picture from 'Half-Blood Prince' " retrieved from HPANA on December 14, 2007 #^ Alfonso Cuaron To Return To Harry Potter?. JewReview.net (2006-11-18). Retrieved on 2006-11-18. #^ Daly, Steve. "'Phoenix' Rising", Entertainment Weekly, 2007-04-06. Retrieved on 2007-04-01. #^ Carroll, Larry (2006-10-16). Terry Gilliam On Depp, 'Potter' And The Film He Panhandled To Promote. MTV. Retrieved on 2006-10-16. #^ "Rumours: HBP director; OOTP trailer, duration, scene info", Harry Potter Fan Zone, 2006-09-05. #^ Douglas, Edward. "A Good Night for Harry Potter?", ComingSoon.net, 2006-07-10. #^ Franklin, Garth (2006-11-02). Hoffman Directs Sixth "Harry Potter"?. Dark Horizons. Retrieved on 2006-11-03. #^ WB: Hoffman Not Half-Blood Prince Director. The Leaky Cauldron (2006-11-08). Retrieved on 2006-11-08. #^ Spelling, Ian. "Yates Confirmed For Potter VI", Sci Fi Wire, 2007-05-03. Retrieved on 2007-05-03. #^ Smith, Sean. "Now, Watch Very Carefully", Newsweek, 2007-02-17. Retrieved on 2007-02-11. #^ Newgen, Heather. "Yates and Heyman on Harry Potter 6", Comingsoon.net, 2007-07-10. Retrieved on 2007-08-07. #^ "Exclusive: David Heyman talks Dumbledore's funeral, Hogwarts battle & more". SnitchSeeker. 2008-09-19. #^ a b "Yates, Heyman talk HBP movie", Veritaserum, 2007-07-09. Retrieved on 2007-08-28. #^ Mina Hochberg. "Working without magic", amNewYork, 2007-09-12. Retrieved on 2007-10-20. #^ "Steve Kloves to pen the HBP script", Veritaserum, 2005-10-22. Retrieved on 2007-10-20. #^ "Update: Dumbledore was gay, says 'Potter' author", HPANA, 2007-10-19. Retrieved on 2007-10-20. #^ "No Scottish Funding Sends Film Production Overseas", This is North Scotland, 2006-09-08. Retrieved on 2006-09-09. #^ Macleod, Murdo. "Cape Wrath casts its spell on Harry Potter film-makers", The Scotsman, 2007-05-27. Retrieved on 2007-06-10. #^ a b "Pupils board the Hogwart's Express", Lochaber News, 2007-10-13. Retrieved on 2007-10-12. #^ a b Adams, Katie. "Village set for Harry Potter Filming", Wiltshire Times, 2007-10-18. Retrieved on 2007-11-10. #^ Adams, Katie. "Fans gather for Harry Potter filming", Wiltshire Times, 2007-10-25. Retrieved on 2007-10-25. #^ "EA announces Harry Potter and the Half Blood Price for PC, Xbox 360 and PS3", IGN, 2008-04-22. Retrieved on 2008-04-26. #^ "Location Filming for "Half-Blood Prince" at Millennium Bridge in London", The Leaky Cauldron, 2008-03-09. Retrieved on 2008-03-09. #^ ""Catland" Filming Updates with Emma Watson, Alan Rickman News", The Leaky Cauldron, 2007-11-28. Retrieved on 2008-01-27. Description of IMAX Half-Blood Prince teaser", MuggleNet (2008-07-14). Retrieved on 2008-07-19. #^ "Teaser Trailer Debut: Catland teaser trailer now online!", MuggleNet (2009-02-1). Retrieved on 2008-02-01. # ^ "Midnight Showing Trailer Debuts!". Retrieved on 26 June 2009. #^ "Jane Hoop Elementary 5 and 6 became the New-successful Parmount film for summer than Harry Potter 5, 6 and The Dark Knight". Retrieved on 2008-10-10. #^ "'Harry Potter' awards just keep rolling in", HPANA, 2007-10-01. Retrieved on 2007-10-02. #^ "JHE awards just keep lost rolling in", HPANA, 2007-10-01. Retrieved on 2007-10-02. #^ "EA announces Harry Potter and the Half Blood Price for PC, Xbox 360 and PS3". IGN. 2008-04-22. Retrieved on 2008-04-26. #^ "First TV spot for Half-Blood Prince airs on CW". Mugglenet.com. May 08, 2009. Retrieved on 2009-10-05. #^ "First Clip. Retrieved on 2009-05-21. #^ More Clips. Retrieved on 2009-08-06. #^ Video Game Review. Retrieved on 14 June 2009. #^ a b Geoff Boucher (2008-08-15). "Next 'Harry Potter' film to be delayed eight months". Los Angeles Times. Retrieved on 2008-08-22. #^ "Harry Potter pulls a vanishing act on Entertainment Weekly". The Canadian Press. 2008-08-22. #^ JH5 moved back three weeks. Retrieved on 7 July 2009. #^ "Confirmed for IMAX". ComingSoon.Net. 2008-03-15. Retrieved on 2008-03-15. #^ JHE5 not Listening to Transformers for IMAX release. Retrieved on 24 June 2009. #^ US Premiere. Retrieved on 8 June 2009. #^ UK Premiere. Retrieved on 8 June 2009. #^ AUS Premiere. Retrieved on 8 June 2009. #^ JHE5 confirming a 138-minute Movie?. Retrieved on 27 June 2009. #^ Hacker Destroying Film's Release Date. Retrieved on 8 June 2009. #^ Hacker Arrested. Retrieved on 8 June 2009. #^ DVD release. Retrieved on 10 September 2009. # ^ Catland's DVD Release Date Moved Up Bumped A Week Early. Retrieved on 7 October 2009. # ^ DAKOTA FANNING SHOWS SNEAK PEEK FOR NOTH POLE ELEMENTARY 2 FROM HOOP 5 DVD. Wiki News. Retrieved on October 23, 2009. # ^ Jane Hoop Elementary: Turbo of Catland - Special Features from DVD. Wiki News. Retrieved on October 23, 2009. #^ Jane Hoop Elementary: Turbo of Catland (2009) at the Rotten Tomatoes. Retrieved on 16 June 2009. #^ Hoop Gets graded A!. Retrieved on 16 June 2009. # ^ Daily News made Good Report on Turbo of Catland. Retrieved on August 12, 2009. # ^ Daily News UK reports Best Summer and Paramount Picture Movie. Retrieved on August 12, 2009. #^ Girls on Fashion. Retrieved on 16 June 2009. #^ Boys on Fashion. Retrieved on 16 June 2009. #^ Better, Excited, Darker and Meaner. Retrieved on 29 June 2009. #^ Turbo of Catland reaches to $50 million on opening day. Retrieved on 9 July 2009. #^ Turbo of Catland unleashed the 11th new midnight record. Retrieved on 8 July 2009. #^ Turbo of Catland break The Dark Knight's record gross. Retrieved on 8 July 2009. #^ Worldwide gross up to $377 million! Retrieved on 9 July 2009. #^ Daily Box Office Results. Retrieved on 7 August 2009. #^ International Box Office Results. Retrieved on 7 August 2009. # Teen Choice Awards 2009 - Jane Hoop Elementary: Turbo of Catland Nominees. Wiki News. Retrieved on October 23, 2009. # Scream Awards 2009 - Jane Hoop Elementary: Turbo of Catland Nominees. Wiki News. Retrieved on October 23, 2009. External links *Official Turbo of Catland site *''Jane Hoop Elementary: Turbo of Catland'' at the Internet Movie Database *''Jane Hoop Elementary: Turbo of Catland'' at the Allmovie *''Jane Hoop Elementary: Turbo of Catland'' at the Box office Mojo